


The right moment, the right place.

by thewaterflowing



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 13:04:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3811567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewaterflowing/pseuds/thewaterflowing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>set in 5x10, at the dugout, a short moment of peace and quiet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The right moment, the right place.

They were lying there on the grass, side by side, in silence. They were still trying to catch their breath, looking at each other right in the eyes, right in the soul. Both their faces were lightened up by a grin through which they were expressing the incredible amount of lust and love they had for each other. The sun was slowly setting; the blood on their faces had completely dried. They had spent the entire afternoon together, forgetting everything but how much being with each other felt right and oh so good! Between the sex, the shotguns and the kisses, they had talked about nothing and everything. Ian had opened up to Mickey, finally telling him his deepest feelings: how every single illusion he had experienced had felt real, how hopeless he had been and how glad he was now to have Mickey by his side when his family, his siblings had called him crazy. Mickey had listened; gently caressing Ian’s jaw, arm, well, his entire body, at the same time. They needed each other; they were each other’s anchors. They just couldn’t let go anymore. Besides, there was no way they would ever want to part.

 

Ian rolled to the side, his eyes came to stare at Mickey, his hand touching his cheek with tenderness Mickey wasn’t expecting. He cringed a little before eventually accepting the softness of the touch.

“I’m so sorry I hit you Mick. It was stupid, I shouldn’t have.” His voice cracked a little. To reassure him, Mickey grabbed Ian’s hand and mindlessly intertwined their fingers together, tracing circles with his thumb on his skin. It felt good, it felt right.

 

“It’s alright shithead, next time just use your fucking voice, okay? I can understand words you know.” He knew how it was to want to use violence in order to feel something. He had used this mean several times before, since he was often unable to express himself properly. But even though he understood, he didn’t want them to be dysfunctional. He wanted them to just be the “us” they had always been, without the hurt and the pain. Fuck, he would gladly give everything away for them to just have to worry about getting enough coffee.

 

Ian came closer to Mickey, pressing his lips against his neck, tasting the warm skin he was so fond of. He was feeling this, all of this, he wasn’t so numb anymore.

“So I guess we’re just looking for shooting stars right?” He whispered.

“You seriously remember the shit I’ve said so long ago Gallagher?”

 

To be perfectly honest, Mickey had not forgotten anything either, even if it was back from the time when Ian Gallagher was just someone who could give him a quick but good fuck. Though there had always been something more about that redhead little fucker… Sometimes, he couldn’t believe that what he was living was true. It was as if everything was just a dream from which his father could wake him up at anytime. But it wasn’t. It was real. He was currently _holding hands_ with Ian Gallagher and there was no way in hell he would let go.

 

“I love you too Mick.” He heard Ian say softly.

“ _’Too’_? I didn’t say it first.”

“Yes you did. Heard your voicemail from that time I took Yevgeny.” Even though it was getting darker, Mickey could hear Ian smiling and how pleased he was with himself.

“You’re just bringing this up now? I’m amazed you lasted this long.”

 

Mickey had tried to forget ever saying these three words, trying to forget how weak and dependent it had made him feel when saying it. But back then, he just could not help himself, the words had literally flown out of his mouth and he hadn’t been able to take them back.

 

“Just waited for the right moment and the right place.”

**Author's Note:**

> aaaand this is my last one-shot already written (back when optimism was my middle name!). more to come obviously as I'm going back to school on monday, yay! :)


End file.
